Jennifer-Anne Xavier
by Jenny-X-Twin
Summary: XMFC Meet Jennifer-Anne Xavier, twin sister to Charles Xavier. She too has a powerful mutation, but the twins have agreed that it is best kept locked away within her heart. What is so dangerous about her mutation that she can so rarely use it? And what will she do when an ambitious mutant threatens everything and everyone she loves? XMFC
1. Chapter 1: Hatred

Charles and I stood side by side on the edge of the water, staring out over the light waves.

"I'll call the Coast Guard," Moira said briskly, striding off.

My heart pounded in my chest, mine and my brother's nerves racketing around inside of me. I couldn't quite wrap my head around what we were doing. We were chasing down a mutant abusing the gift he had been born with. Well, at least as far as we knew.

Two hours later, we stood side by side at the ship's railing, icy wind cutting into our faces. Charles was trying to aid the Coast Guard with his mutation, and I, as usual, kept my mutation firmly locked away. I did not even feel true fear or anxiety. He suddenly stiffened with a loud groan of frustration.

"I've lost Shaw!" he shouted, banging on the rail. "I've lost Shaw! There's something blocking me."

I stared at him in confusion.

"Is that even possible?" I yelled over the clashing sounds around us.

He shook his head. "This has never happened to me before. I think there's someone else like me on that ship."

At that, I couldn't help but gape at him. We had always believed that there were other mutants in the world. I just hadn't envisioned other telepaths…or empaths.

"Like you?" Moira asked loudly.

"I'm sorry," Charles answered quickly, pulling himself back to his surroundings. "A telepath. This is incredible. I could actually feel her inside my mind. I'm very sorry, but I don't think I'm gonna be much help tonight. You're on your own."

My heart began to thud more poignantly in my chest. I turned quickly to gaze out at the yacht, now under fire.

Squaring my shoulders, I suddenly called loudly, "Maybe not! I doubt there's another one like ME on that yacht!"

Charles's head whipped around to stare at me with narrowed eyes.

"Not a chance!" he snapped. "It's too dangerous."

"It wasn't too dangerous for you!" I retorted sharply. "And we don't have time to argue."

Before he could protest further, I focused my eyes across the violent waves. With a single breath, the wards that contained my mutation dissolved. My entire body shuddered as pure emotion flooded my heart. The terror of the Coast Guard, the determination of the people around me, and the apprehension of my brother. Focusing my senses, I reached out with my mutation across the water, searching for the mutants' hearts.

"Three people left on board!" I shouted over the noise. "Two men and a woman. They're going below deck—frightened but determined. One of them, Shaw I think, is actually quite calm. He must have a plan of escape!"

My brow furrowed as a fourth presence tugged at my awareness. I fought to stay focused on Shaw and his companions, but Moira's frustration pouring into me from behind wasn't helping things either. Again, the other heart tugged at mine, drawing my senses toward the water. Succumbing to curiosity, I reached out to identify its source. An unrestrained, breathtaking hatred instantly seared through my open heart. I cried out in pain, and my hand clutched at my chest. Air seemed to be trapped in my lungs; I couldn't breathe.

"Jenny!" Charles shouted in a panic.

His arms quickly caught me before I could collapse. Even so, my legs trembled.

"I'm taking her inside. There's nothing more we can do for you now."

My breaths came in short rasps as I let my twin lead me to the stairs. But as we began the descent into the cramped space, my heart clenched painfully, a stinging shock rippling through my mutation.

"Charles!" I yelled.

Chapter 1

We both stopped at the same moment, as each of our senses picked up on another presence in the water. Our eyes locked for a split second before we turned and ran back up the stairs.

"There's someone else out there!" Charles called to those around us.

We dashed to the ship's railing. The anger pouring from the water below was impossibly strong and had me longing for my wards. But right now, I couldn't block my gift. I needed it to find the source of the anger.

Charles' voice rang out in the night, "Let it go! Let it _go_!"

He had found the mutant in the water. I quickly identified the source of the anger streaking through the water after the submarine.

"What's he doing?" I yelled over the racket.

Charles merely shook his head, peeled off his jacket, and dove into the water.

"Charles!" I screamed, berating myself for not seeing that coming.

Quickly tossing my coat aside, I dove in after him, racing toward the drowning man. I reached them just as they surfaced. The stranger's anger was now directed at Charles. I quickly swam up next to him, placing my hand on his chest.

_His name is Arik_, Charles informed me with his mind.

Arik tried to jerk away from me, but using my ability to siphon some of his anger, I growled, "Calm yourself, Arik. Breathe. You must clear your mind _and _heart."

"My sister, Jennifer," Charles gasped by way of introduction.

"You were in my head," he gasped. "How did you do that?"

"You have your tricks I have mine. I'm _like_ you. Just calm. your mind!"

"I thought," he gasped for air. "I thought I was alone."

"You are not alone," Charles said, fighting to keep his head above water. "Arik, You're not alone."

We were soon pulled back on board the ship.

Freezing, I turned to Charles and immediately growled, "Not even a warning?! Of all the stupid, reckless things you could've done, and you couldn't even flash me your plan?"

Someone wrapped a blanket around my shoulders, but I was too busy lecturing my brother to care to see who, or thank them. I kept up a steady stream of admonishments as the three of us were led down to the lower levels and a majestic space heater. I stopped talking as we gathered round it, trying to fight the chill in our bones. I could feel Charles' relief from next to me. Arik settled down across from us; he hadn't said a word since the water. We huddled around the heater for a few minutes in silence, swathed in layers of blankets. Eventually, I decided to break the silence.

"I've never met anyone with anger as potent as yours."

The stranger narrowed his eyes and looked from Charles to myself

"Do you two have the same..." he began uncertainly.

I chuckled. "No. My ability has to do with emotions, a person's heart. It's why you were able to think clearly in the water. I extracted a portion of your anger. Charles' ability, though, is linked with the mind. You _could_ say we're two sides of the same coin." I grinned. "It's quite fascinating actually that sharing a uterus created such linked abilities, but not the same one."

His eyebrows shot upwards. "Twins?"

I grinned mischievously. "Since birth!"

Charles rolled his eyes and began a brief explanation of our arrangement with the CIA and how we had found Shaw. I stayed quiet, watching the newcomer's face. Miraculously, it revealed none of the anger and turmoil that dominated his heart. Strength emanated from the determined set of his chin. His eyes were haunted by visions of his past. I knew Charles had seen these visions already in Arik's mind, but he would not share his insight unless absolutely necessary. I flinched as Arik's anger flared at something Charles said. With a yelp, I hurriedly reconstructed the walls around my heart to block the conflagration of emotions on the ship.

Charles' voice sounded in my head. _You forgot to isolate yourself._

"Shut up," I growled out loud.

The effort to project my thoughts was simply too great while expelling emotions that were not my own. Arik looked startled at my pain-streaked face.

Charles murmured in his most serious voice, "It's a side-effect of her ability. When you're filled with the emotions of everyone around, your heart will ache for whose pain you share."

Wrapping myself tightly with the blankets, my eyes screwed up, I continued reconstructing my wards. A sigh of relief escaped me as I felt the tumult of emotions dull in my consciousness. I loosed a weak smile.

"Do not fear, Arik. It is something I have lived with all my life. I am well. Though it _would_ help if you would clear your mind, as Charles has said. Your anger is quite potent and particularly difficult to block."

"So it works both ways? Your...ability? You can obviously feel others emotions, but you can also...?" He looked uncomfortable, as though trying to find the right words.

"You mean can I affect other people's emotions?"

He had obviously forgotten what had happened in the water.

With a sigh, I replied, "Yes, in a way. The emotion has to already exist within a person for me to manipulate it. Just as metal has to be present in order for you to use _your_ ability." I paused and glanced at Charles before continuing, "And the emotion has to go somewhere. It doesn't just fade into the air."

"Which usually means," Charles put in tensely. "That she ends up pulling it into herself."

"I'm sorry about earlier," I said quickly, returning my attention to Arik. Charles always hated when this came up. "But I had to calm you down to save your life. It's not really a skill I have taken the time to develop. Our emotions tell us who we are. If I interfere with that, I distort who a person could become."

As he nodded thoughtfully, footsteps echoed down the narrow stairwell.

"Mr. Xavier, Agent MacTaggert has requested that you join her on deck."

With a sigh, Charles pushed himself to his feet but when I made to follow, he said, "No, that's alright. You stay and warm up. If I need you, I'll let you know."

I nodded and settled back down, privately thankful for the added time for warmth. Arik was silent, staring into space. The air was thick with awkwardness, something I could never stand.

"So..." I began awkwardly. "Where did you grow up?"

"I don't talk about it," he answered flatly.

A sharp lance of anger stabbed through my heart. Startled, I gasped softly and turned away. I shouldn't have been able to feel that. I stared wonderingly at him.

"What are you Arik?" I whispered.

Before he could respond, Charles' voice rang in my head.

_We're going to be heading to the facility the agent suggested back at headquarters. _

_ Alright. _I responded.

_ What's wrong? _He immediately demanded.

I glanced at Arik before answering uncertainly,_ I don't know. _


	2. Chapter 2: Sympathy

Chapter 2

Finally, we arrived at the determined facility. It appeared to be a CIA office or research community. Charles and I lingered a moment by the car. Projecting my thoughts so he could hear, I asked, _Are you sure about this? By going forward, we begin to expose mutants to the world._

_I know,_ he replied. _But maybe we can prevent the fear and violence before ignorance takes hold by aligning ourselves with them._

"Welcome to my facility," Agent Foster announced. "My mission has been to investigate the application of paranormal powers in military defense."

"Or offense," Erik put in dryly.

They continued walking towards the large glass doors.

"This guy Shaw, Schmidt, whatever you want to call him, he's working with the Russians.-We might need your help to stop him."

"Marvelous," Charles said

I had to admit, the facility was quite impressive, and the potential to use our abilities to help the country was intriguing. Yet...something nagged at me.

Projecting my thoughts in a way I'd learned he would notice, I asked, _Are you sure about this? By going forward, we begin to expose mutants._

_ I know, _he answered._ But maybe we can prevent the fear and violence before ignorance takes hold by aligning ourselves with them._

He started walking away. We followed Agent Foster to a large open room, an impressive jet model hanging from the ceiling. I stood between Charles and Arik as we gazed in awe at the replica.

"It's supersonic," a strange voice called out. "The most advanced plane ever built."

I turned to find a young man, hardly over than Raven, striding toward us. He wore glasses and a white lab coat. Pride and excitement greeted my probing senses.

"You should see it in real life," he continued with a small smile. "It's incredible."

"It sure looks like it," I said brightly.

"Hank, these are the new special recruits I was telling you about," Agent Foster said by way of introduction before turning to us. "This is Hank McCoy, one of our most talented young researchers."

A wave of excitement washed over me from Charles as he strode up to the young man, hand outstretched.

"How wonderful!" He gushed as he shook Hank's hand. "Another mutant already here. Why didn't you say?"

"Say what?"

He turned to Agent Foster who stared at my brother in confusion. The truth, however, was painted all over Hank's face.

_Well done_, I thought dryly.

"Because you don't know," Charles sighed guiltily, turning back to Hank. "I am so, so terribly sorry."

Hank didn't feel angry or upset, more uncertain and fearful.

_He's scared of how Agent Foster will react,_ I informed my brother.

_He doesn't need to worry_, he answered with a small smile in my direction.

As Foster took a couple of slow, hesitant steps forward, Hank pointedly avoided eye contact.

"Hank?"

"You didn't ask, so I didn't tell..." he muttered.

"So your mutation is what?" Raven asked, stepping forward. "You're super smart?"

"I'll say!" Charles said brightly. "Hank here graduated Harvard at the age of 15!"

Hank tried a modest smile before a fleck of uncertainty rose in my awareness. He emanated a strong self-consciousness.

"I wish that's all it was."

Quickly informing Charles of what I was sensing, he said encouragingly, "You're among friends now, Hank. You can show off."

Slowly, uncertainly, Hank pulled off his shoes and socks with a nervous glance at Raven. Charles chuckled in excitement as I gasped, staring at Hank's feet, which more resembled a pair of hands.

"Splendid," Charles muttered under his breath.

Raven beamed at the young mutant before he maneuvered around them. With a soft grunt, he sprung from the ground, flipping upside down. His mutated feet latched onto the nose of the model jet, allowing him to hang easily in the air. Finally, Arik reacted. He strode forward, eyes fascinated he stared at Hank in wonder, mouth slightly open. Everyone was laughing in astonishment, faces bright, but none brighter than Raven's.

"You're amazing!" she praised.

He stared at her as gratitude and shock filled him.

"Really?" he asked.

She didn't respond but merely smiled widely. From there, Hank and Agent Foster continued to show us the facility. Yet, as we were shown more of the CIA's equipment, I couldn't help but hang back as my fears surged once again.

I jumped slightly as Arik stepped up beside me saying, "Terrifying, isn't it?"

"What's that?" I asked innocently, fighting my own apprehension.

"Recognizing yourself and those you love as a minority, and seeing the majority's power."

"The world is about to change, Arik, and we're on the brink of that change. We can't predict what will happen, but Charles insists on walking that line.

"We have to protect ourselves...no matter the cost."

A violent flash of anger shot through my barriers. Shock glued my eyes to Arik. No single person's emotion had ever been strong enough to permeate the walls I had built around my heart.

Before I could stop myself, I asked softly, "What immeasurable hurt have you endured, Arik? To make your heart so cold yet burn with so much anger?"

He stared down at me with open mouthed surprise. But for some reason, I felt embarrassment at my words, despite being gawked at.

"You really feel everything I do."

It wasn't a question but a sudden realization. I nodded.

"Your emotions have proven far more...potent than most," I admitted.

He locked his deep brown eyes with mine, obviously contemplating some great decision. Finally, he tilted his head sharply in the direction of the outer door.

"Walk with me," he said suddenly.

I glanced quickly in Charles' direction. After finding him happily engaged in a conversation with Hank, I followed Arik out into the courtyard. As we circled round and round the bronze statue, Arik haltingly explained the pain of his past, the source of his hatred. And I, unexplainably unable to block his emotions, relived every single moment with him. His sorrow and grief was quickly calloused with a powerful anger, an anger that consumed him, fueled his every decision.

As he spoke of his mother's murder, my hand instinctively reached for his. His returning grip sent a pleasant tingling warmth up my arm and into my chest. I fought to ignore this added breach of my barriers as Arik described how Shaw had manipulated and used him throughout his adolescence. Again, sadness swelled within me. Though, at this point, I couldn't quite tell who the emotions belonged to. This greatly disturbed me, as the majority of my barriers were still in place. These walls were meant to dull and even eliminate the other's emotions whenever they were in place.

Arik's voice eventually trailed off as his horrible tale came to a close. We continued to walk a few minutes in silence, still holding hands, as I contemplated doing something Charles would not approve of. Abruptly making up my mind, I stopped in my tracks. Still tightly gripping my hand, Arik stopped too and turned to face me with a quizzical expression. Lowering my barriers completely, I laid my hand against his cheek, staring deep into his heart. Bypassing his layered walls of hurt and anger, I discovered a disused corner of his heart. Peace. Pulling away emotionally, I dragged the peace to the forefront of his consciousness. He took a deep breath as I drew my hand away, a startled expression on his face.

"What did you just do?" he asked breathlessly.

"Gave you peace...at least for a time. Rest. Clear your mind."

Gently, I pulled my hand from his and strode away, leaving him alone to his thoughts. My brother raised an eyebrow as I approached.

"Stay out of my head, Charles," I immediately snapped.

He grinned mischievously but turned away. Falling into step beside Raven, we followed Agent Foster to a hall of prepared rooms. They were small, bare, and altogether uninviting. As the others continued on, Raven and I stood together in the doorway of the room we were to share.

"Not quite home, huh?" I muttered dryly.

Raven groaned in response. A wave of her disgust and uncomfortableness reminded me I had yet to replace my barriers. Jumping onto the bed, I crossed my legs, straightened my back, and began my meditative breathing. Raven leapt onto the bed beside me.

"What'd you try to feel?"

"Nothing," I replied with a grin.

Raven smiled mischievously. Her skin rippled, changing color and height and size until Arik was sitting on the bed beside me.

With a dispassionate glance, I responded dryly. "That doesn't startle me anymore, Raven."

"No, but it still makes you smile!" She responded in Arik's voice.

With a start, I realized Raven was right. I was sitting there with a stupid grin on my face. Raven's concentration broke as she melted in a fit of giggles, sending her back to her true, blue form. Her laughter was infectious and soon had me doing the same. A soft knock at the door interrupted our mirth.

"Come in!" we chorused.

After making eye-contact, we burst into another fit of giggles. Charles poked his head into the room, a curious and bemused expression on his face.

Raven sobered in an instant, pointed at him, and ordered, "Stay out of our heads! This is girl stuff!"

He shook his head and said, Believe me—I really don't want to know."

He let us work the fit of giggles out of our systems for a couple minutes before saying, "Jenny, I need to talk to you. But you should pull your wards up first."

"Oh ya! Raven interrupted me."

I folded myself back into my meditative position. My elbow nudged Raven as she started to laugh once again. Inhaling deeply, I retreated within myself, trapping y own emotions within and expelling the emotions of others. My mind filled with mirth, and I finally realized the laughter was not my own-but Raven's. My eyes snapped open, and I glared at my closest friend. Innocent eyes blinked back at me.

"You did that on purpose, you little rat!"

"Oh come on, Jenny! Your mutation is so much fun to play with!"

I rolled my eyes and shoved her off the bed. With a broad grin, I darted for the door.

"Alright, we can talk now."

Charles shook his head. "You know...sometimes I wonder if you remember how old we are!"

Both grinning, we strode down the hall, side-by-side.

"So what's on your mind?" I asked.

He hesitated then said slowly, "I just wanted to make sure you're protecting your heart."

I cocked my head, frowning slightly.

"You know I do, Charles. What's prompted this, really?"

Again, he hesitated. "You've grown very...comfortable with Arik. I'm just not sure he's one to share or appreciate your affections."

I saw where he was going and stiffened.

"I know my danger, Charles," I snapped. "I live my life knowing that for me to love is the equivalent of you jumping from a building not knowing if there's something there to catch you. I'm destined to live a life alone. That's not something I'm likely to forget."

"Jenny..." he protested.

"Don't waste your breath."

"Very well." He paused but, of course, his silence did not last long. "Arik is full of anger. You know as well as I do that is what drives him. He will forever choose violence."  
>"You don't know that! Violence is all he has known. You don't know what he <span>could<span> be!"

"And neither do you," he snapped.

We both came to an abrupt halt, each glaring at the other. He wiped a hand over his face.

"I didn't want to fight..." he sighed.

"But you knew we would," I interrupted.

He grinned wryly. "I just want you to be careful. You're my sister, my twin. I know you better than anyone and seeing you get hurt is the last thing I want."

My heart swelled. I had thought he was trying to control me as he had when we were younger. But he was trying to give me space to make my own choices yet still try and protect me.

"Charles," I sighed, embracing him. "I'll protect myself. I promise."

He returned the embrace, murmuring, "That's all I ask."


	3. Chapter 3: Contempt

Chapter 3 Contempt

Charles waited just outside the front doors, the cool air rushing around him. The click of an opening door preceded quick, sharp footfalls.

Pushing himself away from the wall, he called out to the retreating figure, "From what I know about you, I'm surprised you've managed to stay this long."

Arik stopped and turned around sharply. "What do you know about me?"

"Everything," Charles stated simply.

"Then you know to stay out of my head," he growled, turning on his heel.

Charles pursued him, continuing fiercely, "I'm sorry, Arik.-But I've seen what Shaw did to you. I can help you."

"I don't need your help," he snapped over his shoulder.

"Don't kid yourself," Charles scoffed. "You needed my help last night. It's not just me you're walking away from." Arik froze. "Did you think that by telling her all about your past, you could justify using us for your own gain? That she'd suddenly be fine with you walking out on us?!"

Arik spun around, face red and eyes lit with rage.

"Leave her out of his," he said through gritted teeth.

"Here you have the chance to be part of something much bigger than yourself."

Arik merely stared stonily back at him.

Sighing in resignation, Charles stated flatly, "I won't stop you leaving. -I could, but I won't."

He turned and headed back into the facility, calling over his shoulder, "Shaw has got friends! You could do with some."


	4. Chapter 4: Fear

Chapter 4 Fear

The next day, Charles discovered a method of finding other mutants. I listened in on the conversation from a distance, utilizing my link with Charles. I sat cross legged on the bed like the previous night as the agent carefully described a transmission machine, likely able to amplify Charles' ability.

_What do you think?_ his voice sounded in my head.

I hesitated_. I_ _don't know. Experimenting with our mutations is always risky._ I paused. _But it's always so much fun!_

Charles returned his attention to the agent. "So we'll be able to locate other mutants and bring them back here?"

"Essentially, yes."

A new voice entered the conversation. "What if they don't want to be found by you?"

"Arik! You decided to stay!"

I nearly fell from the bed in shock.

_You said he left!_

Charles ignored my thought, watching Arik. As the image of Arik surfaced in my mind, courtesy of my twin brother, I hurriedly cut off our connection, blushing furiously. Only moments later, Charles pushed his way back into my mind.

_Get Raven and meet us at the sphere outside._

Charles' excitement was leaking through in truckloads. I quickly grabbed Raven, and we hurried across the facility to the building he mentally led us to. Together, we climbed up the ladder into a round room full of flashing lights and loud beeping. Hank was racing around the small space, adjusting settings and turning lights off and on. Arik hovered by the entrance, watching silently. Charles stepped into the center of the room, lowering a wired half dome to cover his head. I approached, curiosity driving my movement.

"What an adorable lab rat, you make, Charles," Arik teased.

"Don't spoil this for me, Arik."

"I've been a lab rat," he chuckled, pointing at himself. "I know one when I see one."

I found myself quivering with excitement, a kooky grin on my face.

"Dang it, Charles!" I shouted in exasperation.

He glanced down at me and laughed. "Pull up your wards!"

"They are up!"

He merely continued laughing as Hank stepped up to him, adjusting the helmet-like device.

"Are you sure we can't shave your head?"

"Don't touch my hair," he said quickly.

Now it was _my_ turn to laugh. "Oh _please _do it, Hank! It could be a signature look for you!"

He glowered, but I could do nothing by grin. As Hank slowly pulled a lever, I quickly cleared my mind. Our twin connection was often unpredictable, especially when it came to utilizing our mutations. By clearing my mind, I was able to produce a minor amount of control, which was essential when experimenting with our abilities. He had been forced to learn to seal off his emotions years ago, just as I had learned to clear my mind. An electrical pulse shot through the contraption on my brother's head. He grimaced in pain, and his arms shot out to stiffly grab the rails beside him. I took a step towards him in worry, but before I could reach him, he stated laughing in excitement.

"It's working!" he yelled ecstatically. "I can see them!"

Images flashed across my mind, blurred echoes of what Charles saw, and even that was magnificent. I pressed my hand to my forehead, brow furrowed from the dull ache behind my eyes. A hand rested on my shoulder, followed by Arik's soft voice.

"You alright?"

I glanced up and smiled reassuringly. "Fine. Just a twin thing, well...a mutant twin thing."

My head swerved around at the sound of loud clickings. A machine behind Charles started spewing out numbers, locations. Again, uneasiness filled me.

Arik's words echoed in my mind..._identification, that's how it starts._

But as much as I feared mutants being tracked down, seeing the images flashing through my mind left me in wonder at this hidden world.

/ / / *** \ \ \

Charles and Arik took off almost at once to track down our fellow mutants. Raven and I were left at the compound to greet the newcomers and help them settle in. The two men would generally travel during the day and return to the facility in the evening, where the four of us would discuss plans for stopping Shaw. In the rare moments of free time, Arik had begun teaching me to fight. Though I could feel Charles' disapproval, even he could not deny the practicality of my lessons. If we were to go forward with this, I had to learn how to defend myself. It took nearly a week to recruit even a handful of young men and women, and I quickly realized the few mutants willing to come were young, closer to Raven's age than mine and Charles'.

After introducing the fifth new recruit, I left them to mingle and get to know one another. Charles, Arik, and I wandered outside.

"They're so young," I commented gravely. "How can we expect them to fight a war against Shaw?"

Moira strode briskly up to us before either of them could respond.

"It's just been cleared for you to accompany us to Russia after Shaw."

I frowned at the light that sparked to life in Arik's face. The eagerness he fostered toward finding Shaw was extremely disturbing and quite disconcerting. Charles looked thoughtfully toward the room of youths. Panic that was wholly my own shot through me.

"No, no, no, no."

They all turned to stare at me curious.

My eyes bore into each of them in turn as I pleaded, "They're so young! They're barely accepting their abilities! How can you expect them to use them effectively?"

Moira also looked unsure but Charles interjected, "I think they're gonna surprise you. I am confident this is an exceptional group of young people."

A loud crash echoed from the direction of the room in which we had left these 'exceptional' young people. I lowered my wards slightly, exploring the area. Arik's anger burned hot as ever, but a wave of guilt and awe washed over me as I extended my awareness.

"They're fine," Charles and I chorused.

The other two raised their eyebrows.

"We should still go over there about now," Charles added.

We found the group using their mutations for recreation. Alex was beating Darwin's shelled torso with a large rod. Hank hung from the ceiling, and Angel flitted around the room. I could feel anger and frustration quickly building within Moira. Her hands on her hips, she stormed to the center of the shattered window.

With all the authority within her, she shouted, "What is going on here?!"

Six pairs of guilty eyes stared out at them.

Flustered, she demanded, "Who destroyed the statue?" sounding very much like a mother scolding unruly children.

"It was Alex!" Darwin immediately caved.

They all burst into laughter, their youth more evident than ever.

"No! No!" Raven laughed, stepping forward. "We have to call him Havoc. His name's Havoc now! And we were thinking...You," she pointed at Charles. "Should be Professor X, and you should be Magneto. And you are Compassion," she finished, pointing at myself.

"Exceptional," Arik grumbled sarcastically.

I fought to keep from laughing. The names were so ridiculous, yet fitting. But that seemed to be the last straw for Moira. She threw her hands in the air and stormed off, followed by Arik.

As I turned to follow, I heard Charles say to Raven, "I expect more from you."

The disappointment in his voice sparked so much hurt in Raven's heart, I had to clutch my own in an instinctive attempt to stop the pain. Moira slumped into a chair in the nearest conference room, her hand pressed to her forehead. I held back my 'I told you so' s—it wouldn't help anything.

"What do we do?" Moira sighed.

"We'll have to go without them," Arik stated matter-of-factly.

"Right," I scoffed. "And how exactly do you propose we take down four mutants whose abilities are yet unclear _and_ bypass the Russian military _without_ starting another World War?!"

They sat in silence, lost in thought. My eyes scanned each face, arms crossed. Charles stared into the distance, mind obviously searching his store of knowledge. Moira's head was buried in her hands as she stared wordlessly at the table. Arik stood in a corner, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, Anger radiated from him, swelling with each heartbeat. He looked up, his eyes locking with mine. I returned the stare with equal intensity. Charles' voice eventually broke the silence.

"The soldiers won't be a problem. But we'll have to determine a plan of action for the other mutants. What do you know of them, Arik?"

I listened in silence as he quickly described the little he remembered. It wasn't much. After several more hours of debate and discussion, a basic plan of action was hashed out, and they separated to prepare. Charles, Arik and I headed out together.

A few minutes out, Charles stopped abruptly and stated emotionlessly, "Jenny, you should stay here."

Now it was my turn to stop. My mouth dropped open to gape at him.

"You're not serious."

"Quite."

I mouthed wordlessly before sputtering, "What in that big head of yours makes you think I would ever stay behind?"

"Nothing," he stated simply. "But someone needs to start training them and helping them come to terms with who they are and what they're capable of. And who better than an empath?"

"But what if something happens in Russia?" I burst out.

He stared back at me solemnly. "Exactly. One of us needs to remain to ensure Shaw is stopped, and these kids are protected."

My breath stopped, and I whispered, "That's not bloody funny."

His face was as grave as I had ever seen. I returned his gaze, mind racing. He was right, and I knew it. But I most certainly didn't like it. I nodded slowly in acquiescence.

"Very well. I will do what you ask of me, _only_ because it is you who asks."

Arik suddenly laughed mockingly and clapped his hands together. "Great! We have a babysitter!"

Irritation filled me, and I glared daggers at him.

"Careful, Arik," I said with mock sweetness. "Or you'll find yourself crying like a spoiled two year old."

He grinned boyishly despite my threat.


	5. Chapter 5: Grief

Chapter 5 Grief

An hour later, we stood by a car prepared to take Arik, Charles, and Moira to a prearranged and unknown meeting point. I grasped my twin's hand tightly. Eventually, he embraced me tightly and slipped into the dark car without a word. Arik stepped toward me.

"Don't worry. I'll keep him safe." Arrogance filled his voice.

"Right," I snorted. "You've never looked out for anyone but yourself."

"Jenny," he said in all seriousness. "I promise."

I turned and stared hard into his eyes.

"I need you both to come home to me."

He pulled me into his arms. I hesitantly wrapped my own arms around his solid torso, pressing my face to his chest.

"We will," he whispered into my hair.

He pulled away abruptly and hurried into the car beside Charles. My chest felt constricted as the car pulled away, making breathing difficult. My thoughts felt clouded and muddled. My heart flooded with a myriad of emotions, spinning in a thousand different directions. I returned to the compound and slumped to the floor outside the room of youths, trying to sort out my emotions. I had to lower my barriers to pick apart my own feelings. A wave of uncertainty, affection, and fear sent my mind spinning. Sweat beaded my brow. I felt even normal emotions with an unnatural strength, but these threatened to render me unconscious. My hands balled into fists, my entire body tense. I tried to focus on my physical surroundings, rooting my thoughts enough to sort out my emotions and bring them under control.

Just as I was about to reseal my emotions, a wave of self-consciousness and self-loathing assaulted me from the room behind. I wearily stood and headed toward the strangling emotions. Six morose faces turned to stare at me. Their eyes were filled with such an intense loneliness, I didn't even need my gift to determine what bothered them.

Raven's soft voice called across the room, "Sorry, Jenny. Did we bother you?"

"Bother her?" Angel scoffed, voice dripping with attitude. "How could we have bothered her?"

I forced a smile. Her attitude was merely an obnoxious mask for her fragile heart. I sat down in the middle of the couch, between Raven and Hank. A flash of disappointment hit me from Hank, but I chose to ignore it—at least for the time being. Not one of them would look me in the eye.

Raven responded patiently to Angel, "She's an empath, Angel. She could feel our annoyance at being gawked at."

"Is _that_ what happened?"

Still, they avoided my eyes.

"I want all of you to listen to me and listen well. You did not choose to be the way you are. And I can guarantee your lives will not be easy. There will be many days you will have to hide who you are. And those who _do_ learn of mutants will likely fear you."

Their shoulders slumped, and they stared at the floor with glazed eyes.

"But that does not make you anything less. Each one of you is so special, such a unique treasure. Every single one of your mutations is magnificent, whether it be blue skin, gills, a terrible singing voice," They all chuckled as I continued, "Wicked useful feet, gorgeous wings, or the ability to produce insane amounts of energy from your body. As you learn more about your gifts, I hope you come to understand that."

I felt the fog of their negative emotions begin to lift, and their self-confidence begin to grow again. I smiled encouragingly around the room. Gradually, the tension in the room lessened, and they began talking and laughing once more. I retreated to a corner, leaving them to talk on their own. The evening dragged on, fading into night. Though I knew they were getting tired, they remained in the spacious room. They needed one another's company. As for me, I found myself gently dozing, exhausted from the day's emotional turbulence.

/ / / *** \ \ \

The next few days were spent merely getting to know one another, allowing them to form friendships and answering questions. We spent a great deal of time discussing our different abilities and how we had experimented with them in the past. Darwin knew some basic self-defense and enjoyed teaching the others in the afternoon. Any time I wasn't with them, I was pestering CIA agents for news of my brother...or Shaw.

Five days after Charles and Arik left, we all sat in the same lounge, talking and laughing together. Abruptly, an ice cold jolt shot through my heart, shattering my barriers in an instant. My eyes snapped open, and my breath stopped short. Twice more pain lanced my body. I desperately wanted to scream, to release the pent up tension in my chest. But there didn't seem to be any air left in my lungs. Again, a hollow cold swelled within me. I clutched at my head as the pain spread.

Silence, an abrupt release, as the breaking of a dam, washed over me. I greedily gasped for air, panting heavily. I could feel six pairs of eyes watching me curiously. A scream ripped through the night air from outside just before the cold shot through me.

Scrambling to my feet, I groaned, "Something's wrong. Do not leave this room unless I come for you."

I lurched for the door, utilizing all my strength and self-control to stay on my feet. I staggered outside and immediately clapped a hand to my mouth to keep from retching. I now knew the source of my paralyzing pain and cold.

Death. Death hovered over the compound. Broken bodies were strewn across the lawn. My eyes watered as I staggered back inside. Loud shouts echoed from the main entrance followed by the sound of a strange, arrogant voice. Panic filled me as I raced toward the entrance hall. Breathing heavily, I leaned around the corner. A tall man who appeared to be in his fifties stood in the center of the foyer, wearing an oddly shaped helmet. Only calm assurance stemmed from him. Gun shots rang out above me, raining down from the upper levels. I clapped my hands to my ears. Horrified, I watched as the man's body bounced from side to side like rubber, absorbing the shock of the bullets. His body abruptly stopped vibrating. A large red ball of fire, light, energy, I didn't know what, slowly grew between his hands. Terror filled the room, seeping into my every pore. Realization of what was about to occur hit me in an instant, and I turned to run as fast as I could back down the corridor. The terror swelled behind me, followed by piercing shrieks. My body collapsed as the wave of death overwhelmed me, despite my attempts to shield myself. My limbs shook. My eyes clouded over. Only my need to protect Raven and the others kept me slowly crawling down the hall. More fear cascaded over me from just ahead. My heart could take no more. With a scream of my own, I curled into a tight ball, clutching my chest.

Screwing my eyes shut, I fought for breath. Running footsteps brought the panicked emotions closer. Vaguely, I recognized Raven's voice and could do nothing to protest being dragged into the nearest room. Whatever they saw from there caused their horror and fear to swell anew. Responsibility for these young men and women, so filled with fear, lit a fire within me that even the surrounding death could not suppress. My eyes snapped open to find Darwin standing above me.

"Darwin," I called out. "Help me up."

He latched onto my forearm and yanked me to my feet. Praying the world would quickly stop reeling, I stumbled forward. A mutant holding swirling winds in hands climbed through the shatter window threateningly. I thrust the others behind me, placing myself between them and the enemy mutant. A wave of shock leapt through me as a second mutant abruptly appeared in a flash of smoke. A third slipped in through the double doors to my right, the man with the strange helmet.

"Where is the telepath?" he asked.

My eyes narrowed.

"Not here," answered the man with the red skin.

"Too bad," the older man said, almost in disappointment. "Well, at least I can take this silly thing off."

Leaning over slightly, he pulled the strange helmet off of his head. I frowned. What was the connection between Charles' absence and the strange covering?

"Good evening!" he said in a voice of gentleman-like quality, beaming at our small group. "My name is Sebastian Shaw. And I am not here to hurt you."

I focused my attention on him, without letting the other two out of my sight. Everything was so wrong. Shaw should be in Russia, not here. His eyes locked with mine as he took a step forward.

"We can see that by the blood you have spilled," I drawled.

He smiled softly, taking another step closer.

"They would do the same, given the chance."

Before he could move closer, I stepped forward myself and planted the palm of my hand flat against his chest, over his heart.

"You stand too close, sir," I growled.

I was proud and surprised my voice remained even and strong. He smiled derisively and attempted to step through my arm, but I held firm. Using my arm as a channel, I transferred the fear behind me, in full force, into the heart of the man staring so smugly into my eyes. His eyes instantly shot wide open, and he reeled backwards, making an odd choking sound. Satisfied, he would not try that again, I lowered my arm.

"It seems..." he said slowly. "We should have learned more about the third..."

I said nothing but continued to glare at him.

"My friends," he continued smoothly, shifting his attention to the group behind me. "There is a revolution coming. When mankind discovers who we are, what we can do, each of us will face a choice. Be enslaved...or rise up to rule."

My eyes narrowed as I retorted, "We have no use for your poison words, Shaw. You should take your pets and leave."

The teleporter glared and took a step forward threateningly.

"Now, now, Azazel. She's still one of us." Shifting his attention back to the frightened, young mutants, he continued, "Choose freely. But know that if you are not with us, then, by definition, you are against us. So, you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you, or you can join me and live like kings...and queens."

I could feel the hope and doubt flame to life behind me. I could feel the fear that would drive their actions, even if they didn't agree with Shaw.

"Don't listen to a word from his mouth!" I snapped. "Think of all the death he has brought here. Innocent men who didn't stand a chance!"

Irritation flared within Shaw.

"Azazel," he ordered.

Before I knew what was happening, smoke billowed around me, a loud crack sounded, and I found myself on the other side of the room, arms twisted behind my back, and a red hand clamped over my mouth. Unadulterated anger that was fully my own raged through my limbs. I pulled and kicked with all my strength as Shaw continued trying to seduce the impressionable men and women. I forced my lips apart and bit down hard into his flesh. The pain radiating from him paled against my red-hot anger. He loosed a scream followed by a loud crack, and we were outside.

My right foot immediately slammed backward into his kneecap, as I twisted out of his grip, a trick Arik had taught me not a week earlier. He howled and bent over, clutching at his knee. Our angers mingled as each boiled. He shot upwards, swinging his fist. With a yelp, I instinctively ducked and backed away. Panic swirled in my chest as a loud crack sounded and he once again disappeared. I back up slowly, head whipping from side to side. A loud crack sounded just behind me. With a cry, I jumped around just as Azazel's fist slammed into the side of my head. Black spots filled my vision as my body collapsed weakly to the ground. After landing a large kick in my side, he disappeared again. I fought the blackness threatening to cover my eyes. The world spun round and round in whichever direction fit its fancy at the moment.

But no matter how hard I tried to focus, my body refused to obey until a young male voice shouted, "Get Down!"

The call came from the room I had been taken from on the other side of the lawn. My charges were in trouble. Scrambling unsteadily to my feet, I began to run in the direction of the voice, falling several times. My eyes fought to focus, only to be filled with horror as Shaw shoved a ball of fire energy into Darwin's mouth. My feet pounded the ground, racing for Shaw. But too late. He disappeared in a flash of smoke. Fear and despair shoved my dizziness to the background as I lunged towards Darwin, whose skin was rippling and changing, his body convulsing.

"Get back!" I shouted at the others. "Back!"

I looked into the young man's gravely. There was nothing I could do; I couldn't save him, but...I could make it less horrific, for him at least. I latched my hands onto either side of his head, forcing his head to face mine. His skin rippled beneath my hands as his body attempted to adapt.

"Listen to me, Darwin. Concentrate on my voice, only my voice."

He knew. His eyes told me that much. So, I kept talking to him, of everything good and beautiful in the world. Meanwhile, I gathered all of the fear, terror, anger, and grief in his heart and pulled them into myself, completely joining my heart with his, an open channel. I allowed nothing but love and peace and calm to fill him, consistently channeling away his negative emotions until his heart was no longer bound to this world.

The cold emptiness of his death froze me in place, even as his body disintegrated before me. I stood rooted, pain lancing my entire body. I was lost in pain, fear, and grief, the darkness that swirled through my chest, shortening my breath. Running footsteps snapped my focus back to my surroundings. Their grief washed over me, nearly breaking my sanity.

Without moving, I shrieked, "Stay back! Don't touch me!"

The conflagration of emotions within me was overflowing, leaking, ready to leap to the nearest vessel. The strength of Death was nauseating, and if I hadn't grown accustomed to managing my own emotions, the effects would have been far worse. As it was, anyone who touched me at the moment would get a full blow of the hell within me, and if it didn't kill them outright, their sanity would dissipate. My body shook. Tears streaked my face. Sweat beaded my brow. I could feel someone move closer, but I did not yet have the strength to turn.

Raven's voice, though, ordered, "No, don't! You heard her, and just look at her!"

"I am!" came Alex's anguished voice. "Look at her hands! We have to help her!"

"No!" a second voice joined Raven's. "We have to trust her."

_My hands?_ I thought.

I glanced down to find my hands grossly burned, my fingers curled in odd positions. But oddly, they didn't hurt. Slowly, determinedly, I turned to face them. The horror in their eyes and in their hearts seared my soul.

"It's alright," I said softly, weakly. "It's over."

"But Darwin's dead," Sean whispered.

"I know...I know...But right now you have to prepare yourselves. Others will be here soon, and most of them won't understand who you are."

I took a shuddering breath as the cold emptiness threatened to strangle me. But I had to make sure they were prepared.

Regaining my voice, I continued shakily, "For now, it is a time to hide your talents and your knowledge of Shaw. Do you understand?"

They nodded, even as my legs began to quiver. I staggered sideways and noticed a cement bench not too far away.

Lunging for it, I called, "Don't let anyone touch me until I get up."

My eyes threatened to roll to the back of my head even as my strained body collapsed. I lay on my back, stretched out on the cold stone. It was amazing the physical toll emotion had on our bodies. Closing my eyes, I delved into the mess of my heart and began trying to recover.


	6. Chapter 6: Resolve

Chapter 6 Resolve

Late the next morning, a government car pulled next to the rubble, and Charles nearly leapt out the door, closely followed by Arik. Raven raced to meet him. They embraced tightly, Charles trying to comfort the young woman.

When they finally pulled apart, he demanded, "Where's Jenny?"

She gestured toward a stone bench surrounding a planter where Jenny was stretched out on her back, unmoving.

"Over there. She hasn't moved since last night." She quickly described what Jenny had done, finishing, "She told us not to let anyone touch her, then fell asleep I guess..."

Charles' face paled with worry as he clarified, "She told you not to touch her?"

Raven briefly explained the events leading up to Darwin's death as they walked over to her, Arik trailing behind, listening carefully. Charles knelt beside his twin, resisting the urge to take her hand, or offer comfort in some small way. But her hands—her hands! They were scabbed and contorted in some stiff position, looking as though they had been severely burned. Arik stood over them, face contorted in anger.

"What's wrong with her?"

Charles sighed deeply. "If I understand Raven rightly, Jenny absorbed Darwin's death and gave him every good emotion she could muster. My guess is she can't quite sort out what's hers, what's Darwin's, and what's Death."

"So, she's battling death right now?"

"In a way, yes. And it could easily cost her her sanity." He stared hard at his sister's face and murmured, "Oh Jenny...why did you have to be so good?"

He reached a hand toward her but kept it about a foot away from her body. Even then, he could feel the fear and emptiness creeping into his skin.

"Here," he gestured toward Arik. "Put your hand near her, but don't touch her."

He did so and, after only a few seconds, jerked his hand away, eyes wide.

Charles grimaced, murmuring, "And that's just a faint echo of what she's fighting to contain, what's 'leaking out' if you will."

"So if someone were to actually touch her..."

"They'll get a full dosage of what it feels like to die."

"So what do we do? Wait here until she sorts herself out?"

"No," said Charles slowly. "I'm going to help her. And I need you to make sure no one interferes." More softly, he added, "And if you care about her at all, you will reign in your anger and clear your mind."

Arik glared but nodded resolutely. Taking a deep breath, Charles placed a hand on either one of her shoulders. Immediately, two things happened—his chest went icy cold, and terror filled him. And second, Jenny's entire body convulsed.

In a clear panic, eyes still shut, she shrieked, "Don't touch me! I can't-! -Hurt!"

Her body thrashed, but Charles held firm, keeping her from hurting herself.

"Jen! Jen, it's alright! It's Charles!"

She didn't give even the faintest indication she had heard him. Charles mentally kicked himself. Of course she wouldn't respond. Her entire focus was inward. Gathering his strength, he delved into her consciousness. The maddened dark images that instantly assailed him, stopped his breath.

With his mind, he called, _Jenny!_

A quavering thought answered, _You shouldn't be here, Charles. It's too dangerous. I can barely contain it, keep the despair from touching the others' souls._ She sounded so tired, so weak.

_You have to fight back, Jenny, not just hold it in yourself. You'll go mad!_

_I have nothing left to fight with. Despair filled her words. I gave everything to Darwin. I couldn't just stand by and watch him suffer. Not when I could still __do__ something. _

With those words, Charles realized exactly what she needed. She was slipping away, back into the darkness.

_Don't you dare go anywhere, Jennifer-Anne Xavier. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I know why you did what you did. It's what's so special about you and your gift. You can help people in so many ways. A person's heart is his most fragile essence, full of grief and anger, joy and love. But you, you Jenny, you take all of the negative and transform it into everything good and wholesome in this world._

The dead weight in their linked minds began to lessen.

Hurriedly, Charles continued, _Think of all the people you helped. Remember Robbie Milligan in grade school? Your ability told you he stayed apart because of his fear, so you gave him reasons to be brave. And old lady, Maggie? You helped her come to terms with her grief and find peace in a life without her husband._

On and on he continued. Words and images transferred easily between them, the result of years and years of practice. She had lost herself in the death of the world, amongst the 'what-if's' and 'couldn't's. Charles didn't know how far she'd fallen, but he knew he had to remind her of who she was and the good she had wrought, the lives healed by her touch. Brotherly love, admiration, and affection poured into her, her desperate heart soaking it in like a desert searching for water.

_You__ are the master of all emotion; it does not control you._

Satisfaction filled him as he felt the strength of her will and resolve begin to grow in her mind.

/***\\\

I clung to Charles' voice in my mind, using it to anchor myself to a point outside of the despair tearing at my heart. Each word my brother spoke restored my strength, returned positive emotions to my chest. My heart ached from the tension of restraining death. The positivity growing within me, lanced at the darkness like beams of warm sunlight. Breathing gradually grew easier, and the weight lifted. My eyes snapped open, and I immediately latched onto my twin.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," he breathed into her hair, relief clear in his voice.

A dry laugh escaped my lips. "Like I'd ever _want_ to do that again!"

My eyes roamed over the young people behind him as I pulled away. I rose wearily but strode quickly to Raven, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Better than you apparently."

I held her slightly away and stared hard into her eyes. "Your grief will heal. I promise. We're going to fix this."

I stepped backward. My feet felt like lead. I was so incredibly tired. I blinked away the dark spots floating in my vision.

Charles addressed the boys, "We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately. This is too dangerous."

Instantly, protests filled the air. My legs buckled as I stumbled toward Charles, nearly finding myself in a face plant. Strong arms wrapped around my waist, steadying my weakened body. Arik pressed me gently yet firmly to his solid side. Leaning heavily against him, we approached the shouting youth.

"Darwin's dead, Charles," Raven stated darkly. "And we can't even bury him."

"We watched his body crumble!"

"What are we supposed to do?!"

"We can avenge him."

Arik's low voice pierced the air. I jerked my head upward to examine his face. His jaw was set, hard lines creased his face as he stared at the group. Charles narrowed his eyes.

"Arik, a word, please," Charles said sharply.

The three of us retreated a few steps away from the kids. I was still relying on Arik to stay standing.

"They're just kids," my brother growled.

"No," Arik retorted. "They were kids. Now look at them."

We both turned to stare at the others. I probed each of their hearts, trying to gauge what they were experiencing.

"Shaw has his army," Arik continued. "We need ours."

"They're determined, angry," I muttered. "They want to do something, Charles."

He glared at me. "Your wards should be up."

Irritated, I snapped back, "They're just cracked. But we can't just leave them to deal with this on their own."

Without warning, Charles whipped around and addressed the youth firmly, "We'll have to train—all of us. Yes?"

"Yeah," Alex said resolutely, perking up a bit.

Hank spoke up. "Well we can't stay here. Even if they reopen the department."

I supported his concern. "He's right. It's not safe."

A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over me, and I rested my head against Arik's chest, breathing deeply. The warm emotions filled my weakened barriers. Charles was going to kill me. Luckily, he was too lost in thought to notice. I blinked tiredly, fighting to keep my weariness at bay. My head felt so heavy. After a moment, Charles looked up.

"I have a place we can go. Somewhere off the government's radar."

His eyes met mine, and, without touching my mind, I knew where he was thinking of. I bit my lip thoughtfully.

"It could work. There's plenty of room, area to train."

Charles called out to the group. "Gather your things! We'll leave as soon as possible."

As they rose and dragged themselves back into the compound, Charles turned his attention to me.

"You need sleep."

"I'm fine," I protested weakly, knowing I was fooling no one.

His eyes shifted to Arik's, and before I knew what was happening, he had scooped my legs out from under me.

"Arik!" I yelped, instinctively latching my hands together around his neck.

"Rest, Jenny. We'll take care of things."

I glared daggers at the both of them. Charles pressed two fingers to his temple, and his presence gently surfaced in my mind.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare!" I shouted as he waved a hand before my eyes.

"Sleep," he muttered, both out loud and in my mind.

Immediately, exhaustion weighed down my limbs. My hands slipped from around Arik's neck. My head slumped against his chest, and my eyes drooped. Even as Arik cradled me in his arms, I slipped off into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Love

Chapter 7 Love

I woke groggily on the cloth seat of a moving vehicle, my head resting on a man's lap. The now familiar undercurrent of anger told me it was Arik. His hand rested on my side. I didn't want to move, the warmth, the comfort, and affection wrapping themselves around me were too blissful to bring to an end. Arik must have felt me wake for his hand ran gently up and down my arm. I drearily opened my eyes, feeling quite refreshed. Abruptly, I remembered how I had fallen asleep.

I shot up, demanding, "Where is he?! Ima kill him!"

"Driving! He's driving!" Charles sheepish voice came from the front of the vehicle.

"You are soooo gonna get it. You're just lucky you're driving at the moment," I growled.

Raven leaned forward, calling out over the noise of the road.

"Don't worry. We're almost there."

Her mischievous grin easily complimented my own. As she turned back around, I pressed my hand against the hard seat to push myself into a more comfortable position. But as I added pressure to my hands, an excruciating pain shot through my arms. I barely contained a loud yelp, gasping in shock instead. I looked down. My hands were swathed in white cloths.

"Wha-" I mumbled.

Arik's low voice said softly, "They're badly burned, Jenny. It happened before we arrived. Do you know...?"

I stared dumbly down at my hands. I vaguely remembered seeing my disfigured fingers, but I couldn't remember any pain.

I shook my head. "It must have happened when Darwin-" I swallowed hard. "I remember a lot of heat, but..."

I couldn't bring myself to describe what else I remembered.

"No more," Arik said quickly. "Just rest while you can."

I slumped back down in my seat, head resting on Arik's shoulder. My arms rested awkwardly in my lap. To my surprise, Arik's hand slipped down and cradled one of my wounded hands in his. The others indulged in casual conversation, but beside me, Arik remained silent and withdrawn. I could feel the anger within him fluctuating via our physical touch. His anger at my inquiry was clear and quite potent.

"Stop it," I whispered, wanting to intertwine my fingers with his.

He tilted his head to face mine. "Stop what?"

"Thinking about Shaw."

"I wasn't-" he began, then sighed. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

I ignored him. "Can't you just enjoy being among friends for even a few minutes?"

He loosed a deep, troubled sigh, and sorrow burst to life within him.

"I don't know how to do that, Jenny," he whispered.

"Then let us show you."

I lifted my head and called, "Oi! Raven!"

"Ya?"

Her head flipped around to face them.'

"Remember that time we snuck into that bar as identical twins?"

"And you used your ability to find the most cocky bachelors in the place, so we could shut them down!"

"You did what?!" Yelled Charles incredulously.

We laughed loud and hard as the others barraged us with questions. Raven excitedly recounted our comedic adventures of the evening. At the wheel, Charles was shaking his head.

"I can't believe you two-"

"Oh come on, Charles. We both know you use _your_ gift to capture women's attention _all_ the time!"

I could feel his embarrassment radiating through the car. I grinned.

"Are you blushing, Charles?" I teased.

"Don't mess with my emotions, Jennifer Xavier!"

The entire car burst into laughter. One by one, we shared instances when we had abused our abilities—even Alex, who had used his mutation to frighten a group of bullies. The happiness filing the car was intoxicating. Most of them had thought themselves alone. But now...now we had a community—a small community—but a community nonetheless.

By the time we reached our destination, even Arik was laughing, and nothing in the world could have added to my joy. As the car stopped, I hurriedly threw up my wards, sealing my emotional half from the world. Arik helped me from the car as I cradled my hands to my chest. We all stepped out onto the lawn outside Xavier Manor.

"You've led a hard life, Charles," Arik commented dryly.

"Well," said Raven, stepping up to Charles' side. "It was a hardship shared by u-us!"

She hooked her arm with Charles, and the two of them led the small group into our home. While Charles and Raven raided the kitchen, I hurried up the stairs to a hall of guest bedrooms. Using my wrists, I managed to open the first door. I fluffed the pillows and made sure all was in order. I had always prided myself as a brilliant hostess, even if our visitors had always been few. Charles and I kept this hall stocked and ready in case distant relatives decided to check in on us 'lonely children'.

I went to open the window, intending to let in fresh air fill the stuffy room. But as I reached for the latch, white bandages filled my vision. My eyes welled with tears, and I lowered my injured hands. I felt so helpless; I hadn't felt so useless since before I learned to manage my mutation. Our parents hadn't been around much, leaving Charles and me to care for ourselves. And I had protected him as much as he had protected me. I ground my teeth in frustration, glaring at the still closed window.

"Need help?" a low voice from the doorway behind me nearly had me leaping out of my skin.

With a loud curse, I spun around. Arik grinned into the room from the doorway.

"These rooms are quite nice. The entire house is...large."

After making sure he noted my glare, I shrugged.

"It's our family's manor. Too big, if you ask me. Or at least, not enough people to share it with."

Arik paused in a thoughtful silence for a moment before his eyes glanced curiously around the room.

"So, what are we doing?" he asked.

"We?"

He raised his eyebrows dubiously. I sighed in resignation.

"I need the windows open, for fresh air."

Without a word, he strode across the room, unlatched the lock, and swung the window outward. I made sure to maintain a calm demeanor, but I was deeply confused. I could always sense his presence, words or no.

The window open, I made my way to the next bedroom, and called, "Leave the door open. We've gotta let the air circulate."

As we entered the next room (Arik hurrying to open the door for me), he asked, "You grew up here?"

"Yup," I began checking the room for anything out of place as Arik went to the window. "Went to school about ten miles away."

"How did you manage to attend school as a child with your...ability?"

I frowned. "I kept to myself mostly. Charles was always the people-person. He'd usually distract the other kids from bothering me, especially on a bad day."

We moved on through the rooms, opening windows, fluffing pillows, and reorganizing. And all the while, talking.

"And how did you figure out the 'wards' thing?"

I held back a chuckle at his futile attempt to vocalize my defenses before responding, "Charles worked that out in grade school. Well, we kind of developed it together. He figured out how to keep his emotions to himself, and I determined how to reverse that and keep emotions out." We headed into the last room. "I was lucky, I suppose. It's the nature of being a twin to never truly be alone."

Arik grunted loudly as he pulled at the window. I pointedly decided to inform him of the extra latches on this window. It had been my grandfather's room, and he had been more than a little paranoid. It was quite entertaining watching him struggle, but I finally decided to take pity on him.

"You work with metal, and you can't even figure out how to unhitch a latch or two!"

I reached around him to point out the extra mechanism. Arik quickly released them and jostled the frame slightly to loosen the years of compacted dust. Using my forearm, I gently pushed the glass outward. As I turned, grinning from the fresh air, my shoulder brushed against him. With a gasp of shock, I gently laid my palm against his pulsing heart. I could do nothing but stare at the back of my bandaged hand for several moments. Hesitantly, I lowered my barriers, tensing for the onslaught of anger that always encircled his heart. But it didn't come. My wide eyes slowly moved upwards to find his filled with peace.

"You're calm," I whispered, surprise clear in my voice.

He smiled softly, the first genuine smile I had seen. With my right hand, I traced the lines around his mouth in wonder, the afternoon sunlight wrapping us in its warm glow. His left hand reached up to gently wrap around my wrists.

His voice rumbled low as his hand traced my arm to rest on my shoulder. "All of these years, my life has been driven by anger. That was all I knew, all I had. But the more time I spend with you, the more I find myself wanting more to live for. When I'm with you, I can see beyond my desire for revenge."

I drew my hand down, gently. My own sorrow and guilt gripped my heart as I carefully reconstructed my wards. My eyes lowered sadly to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Arik. That's just my mutation. It doesn't mean anything."

I bit my lip. I wanted it to be more than my mutation, and that was the hardest part. I could never know when someone's affection was genuine and not merely a reaction to how good I could make them feel with my mutation. Strong fingers tilted my chin up. Arik stepped right up to me. The heat from his body permeated my skin. His fingers slid up to stroke my cheek. I rested my head in his hand and closed my eyes, unable to fight the warmth spreading throughout my body. His other hand wrapped around my waist, pulling our bodies against one another. My mind screamed warnings at me; I was putting myself in such danger. But any resistance was drowned in my own desire.

"Arik," I whispered. "We shouldn't."

His lips brushed my cheek, sending my heart fluttering in my chest.

"Why not?" he asked huskily.

"It's not real."

His eyes met my pained glance. Brushing my hair from my face, he leaned down and planted his lips on mine. In less than a second, my wards melted. Electricity shot through my body from his touch, setting fire to my limbs. Parting my lips slightly, I uncertainly returned the kiss. An alien pleasantness filled my chest; our emotions melded in my heart until one was indistinguishable from the other. Desire and affection flooded every corner of my being. Arik's presence engulfed me, nothing else mattered. I pulled away, breathing heavily. Arik pressed his forehead to mine.

He murmured breathlessly, "Tell me that wasn't real."

I smiled. "I don't know if I can say much of anything right now."

He grinned and kissed me again.

_Jenny, where did-?_ Charles' voice began in my head.

I broke away from Arik with a yelp, the red in my cheeks deepening.

"Charles!" I shouted, knowing full well he would hear my every word. "You are sooo dead! And we are going to have a long chat later regarding privacy!"

A sheepish Charles quickly retreated from my mind.

"I'm gonna kill him," I stated matter-of-factly.

"No you won't," Arik grinned. "He's your brother, and you love him."

He slipped an arm around my waist.

I sighed. "We better head back down or someone will actually come up and look for us."

And by 'someone' I meant Raven. That girl just had a knack for being where she shouldn't. We quickly made our way back down to the kitchen, only pulling away just as we entered the room. Charles carefully avoided my accusing glare.

"Everybody get enough to eat?"

They all murmured assent.

"Wonderful! Then grab your things and follow me!"

I led the small group up the flight of stairs to the hall of prepared rooms, Charles and Arik bringing up the rear.

"These three rooms here," I gestured at the doors nearest the stairs. "Are mine, Charles's, and Raven's. Other than that, you can have your pick of open doors. If you have any problems or questions, ask me not Charles—he won't know what to do."

My eyes lit with humor as everyone laughed. The young people curiously spread out down the hall, Raven pointing out the 'best' rooms. I turned to Charles and Arik. My brother gave me a weak, apologetic grin, which I returned with a glare. Arik's eyes darted between the twins.

"So..." Arik said, breaking the tense silence.

"So," I said, without shifting my glare. "How are we going to do this? Train? Hank can use our lab, but..."

"I have some ideas. But we'll rest tonight. Start fresh in the morning," Charles put in.

I nodded. "Very well. Then I'm going to turn in."

After kissing my brother on the cheek, I retreated to my own bedroom and sank onto my bed, eyes boring into the floor. What had just happened? What had I done? If I began to love him, I would forever be vulnerable to him. I sighed. Who was I trying to fool? I was already in love with him. A soft knock sounded on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Charles."

"Come on in."

Charles slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. I gave him a weak smile, then continued staring at the floor. He took a step forward.

"I'm so sorry, Jen. But do you have any idea what this means? What will happen? You've put yourself in a great deal of danger. How-"

"Please, no more, Charles," I half whispered without looking up.

Charles must have sensed something in my voice, for he clammed up instantly, waiting for me to speak. I didn't know what to do. Charles was right. What I had done was insane. My eyes welled with tears, and I looked up at Charles helplessly.

"I'm scared, Charles. I don't know what to do."

In a second, Charles was on the bed, arms wrapped around my shoulders. Tears flew freely down my face. .

"I can't do this. I've opened a door I can't close."

"Shh..sh...sh.." Charles gently stroked my hair, trying to calm me down. "It's all going to be okay, Jenny. We'll get through this. We'll figure it out. You and I, we've made it this far, haven't we?"

Fear clutched my heart. My thoughts raced, imagining the worst possible scenarios. Quickly, Charles surfaced in my mind.

_Stop it. That's not helping._

I sobbed, but he merely began suppressing my negative thoughts, replacing them with visions of childhood trips to the beach and other beautiful things. My sobs gradually lessened, and I found myself laying my head in his lap. He continued to fill my mind with overwhelmingly positive images, slowly lulling me into an exhausted sleep.

I woke the next morning curled next to my twin, my head on his shoulder. His arm was still wrapped around my shoulders protectively. I took a deep breath and sat up, stretching. Charles stirred beside me and yawned deeply. I sighed sadly as I glanced down at my bandaged hands.

"They'll heal, Jenny," Charles whispered from behind me.

I smiled weakly. "I know. I just feel so useless."

"My twin can never be useless-Have you taken your pills yet?"

I shook my head, and Charles quickly left the room, thoughts lost in the events of the previous night. I would just have to avoid Arik as much as possible. Closing my eyes, I constructed the strongest walls around my heart I had ever built, convinced the only way to get through this was to block off my emotions.

Charles returned, carrying a glass of water, a jar, and fresh bandages. I grimaced but dutifully took the pills he pulled from his pocket, clumsily using my wrists to down the water. It was messy, but it gave me satisfaction knowing I managed it on my own. Charles then carefully unwrapped my hands. We both flinched as they were exposed. The cold air stung slightly as it brushed over the raw skin. The back of my hands looked almost normal, just slightly red, more like a sunburn than anything. But my palms were scabbed and raw. I looked away. Without a word, he opened the jar and began coating my hand in its contents. It was a thick salve meant to keep my hands from drying out. He then carefully wrapped them in fresh, clean cloths.

"There," he said as he finished.

"Did they say how long-?" I asked hesitantly, pulling my hands back.

Charles looked me in the eyes seriously. "They said they're not quite as bad as they look, and you should have some function back within two weeks. But other than that, we don't know yet."

"Ok," I said stiffly, thankful I had already sealed away my emotions. "We'll need food for our guests. Could you..?"

"On it," he said without hesitation. As he stepped out the door he called, "Rest, Jen. We need you well."

As the door closed, I stared at myself in the mirror. My dark hair shot out at odd angles from different sides of my head. I sighed heavily. There was no way I was taming that without my hands. I dragged myself across the hall and kicked at the closed door. A loud groan sounded from inside before a bleary eyed Raven cracked open the door. She just blinked at me.

"Help?" I asked pathetically.

She glanced down at my hands and nodded slowly.

"Gimme five minutes, and I'll be over," she mumbled.

I smiled weakly at her and returned to my room. Until my burns healed, I would have to tuck away my pride and rely on my brother and Raven.


	8. Chapter 8: Confidence

Chapter 8 Confidence

And so, training began. Charles, by nature of his own gift, knew each of our abilities best. So, he developed individual ways for us to explore our mutations. I left him to it and focused on helping our students clear their minds and find focus in the most emotional of circumstances. Arik and Moira worked together to teach basic hand-to-hand combat. Personally, I thought teaming them up in such a setting was potentially dangerous, considering Arik's hatred of humans.

I spent the week 'interfering' with Charles' training sessions, providing emotional distractions and teaching them to maintain their focus. Alex had particular trouble with that concept, and his mutation required the entirety of his focus. But his frustration with himself caused his power to be erratic.

"Stop it," I said firmly, partway through a training session.

"I can't control it!" he yelled angrily.

"Because you can't control yourself. You are capable of doing it. We know you are." I poked at his chest. "So stop letting your fear and frustration control you."

We backed away as he screwed up his face in concentration. His chest thrust forward, and a red beam shot forth wildly.

"Again!" I shouted.

As the days progressed, I had to lower my wards in order to help our students. I dreaded Charles asking me to help Arik, and he must have felt the same for it wasn't until the end of our second week that he brought the three of us together.

_Jenny_, Charles' voice whispered.

I groaned and turned over, pressing a pillow over my head. Charles' voice didn't grow any quieter.

_Jenny, wake up. We're going for a run._

_It's barely dawn, Charles!_ I grumbled, barely opening my eyes to a mostly dark room.

_I'm so proud, Jenny!_ came his sarcastic voice. _You know what time of day it is!_

I groaned, pushing myself into a sitting position. _Now__ I'm going to have to get up just to throttle you!"_

His laughter faded from my mind as I stretched. I carefully flexed my hands. We had removed the bandages the day before, and thus far I hadn't had any problems. My palms were still sensitive, but I had regained most function. I reveled in being able to pull my hair back in a ponytail myself. After slipping into some grey sweats, I headed downstairs.

Charles was just outside the manor, stretching. I joined him, blinking sleepily in the cool morning air.

"Why do we have to do this so early?" I complained through a yawn.

"Morning air is good for you. And we've got to do our own training before the others are up."

"Charles!" I whined. "We've spent most of our lies refining our mutations!"

"Yes, but never in an offensive manner. We're going to run the track around the house and use our abilities to stop the other."

I grinned, stretching my leg against the wall.

"But we know each other too well! We won't be able to breach each other's barriers!"

His mischievous grin matched my own.

"We'll see."

We both lunged side-by-side, preparing to bolt.

"Ready to lose, dear brother?"

"Ready to eat my dust?"

I laughed; then at the same time, we shouted, "Go!"

We bolted, the ground flying beneath our feet. Within seconds, strong emotions were beating against my wards. But I couldn't add strength to my wards without detracting from my speed. Instead, I focused my mind on Charles, concentrating on the highest, most piercing sound in my memory. A flinch from my twin let me know he was fighting the same battle I was. Our pace never slowed, each matching the other's footsteps. Sweat beaded my brow as emotion after emotion lanced at my heart. Charles wore a blank face of concentration.

An idea formed in my mind, remembering my first encounter with Arik, a way to use my mutation offensively. I quickened my step and transferred the myriad of emotions he was trying to give me, directly back to him. His eyes widened, and his pace slowed ever so slightly, confusion clear on his face.

_Surprise!_ I thought.

I grinned and pulled ahead, but moments later, my vision wavered. My pace slowed as I focused on keeping Charles from messing with my head. Charles charged up next to me, a cocky grin slapped onto his face. I lunged forward and brushed my hand against his arm, transferring my irritation. Again, he slowed. And on it went as we raced along the house. Charles continued to shift what I was seeing, but it cost him in speed. For myself, it was difficult to touch him in order to confuse him. As the 'finish line' drew near, we redoubled our efforts to make the other stumble, buying us a precious second. My mind raced searching desperately for another method of attack. A large grin spread across my face as an idea bloomed. Just as we reached the end, I leapt at Charles, tackling him to the ground. He yelped in surprise as I rolled toward the end of the race, laughing joyously.

"Jenny!" Charles protested with a grin.

"You never said mutations only!"

We both lay in the dirt, gasping for breath, sharing broad grins. A tall shadow suddenly stretched across our faces.

"Dare I ask?" Came Arik's deep voice.

My grin dissolved in a split second, and I began throwing up ward after ward. My face transformed into a cool mask of indifference. Arik's brow creased, but he was quickly distracted by Charles.

"We're just training," Charles supplied, pushing himself up from the ground. Ignoring Arik's proffered hand, I stood, fearful of what his touch would do to me. I retreated from the two men to gaze out over the low wall that surrounded the house. Closing my eyes against the warm sun, I breathed deeply, trying to calm the nerves dancing through my gut. I could do this. We just had to focus on stopping Shaw, nothing more. I took a deep breath and turned back to them. My mouth dropped in horror. Charles stood directly in front of Arik, a gun pressed against his friend's forehead. Arik wore an insane grin, encouraging Charles to fire.

"Are you two completely mad?" I screeched, storming up to them. I yanked the gun from Charles' hand and quickly disarmed the weapon. "What on earth were you doing?"

"Training-" Arik began.

"Training?! You call this, training?!"

"Oh come on, Jenny," he sighed in exasperation. "It's not a big deal!"

My eyes lit with fury. "Not a big deal?!"

"I know I can stop it!" he countered forcefully.

"If you 'know' you can stop it then you don't have to train with it," I growled through gritted teeth.

"Calm down," Arik scoffed, rolling his eyes.

My own narrowed. "Do you want to see just how calm I am?" I demanded, raising my hand towards him threateningly.

He lifted in hands in surrender and took a step back.

"We are facing enough danger," I spat. "We don't need to add any from among friends."

"You're right, Jenny," Charles said softly. "We need to challenge ourselves, not merely affirm what we can do."

I breathed deeply, trying to reign in my emotions as Charles cast about for something to challenge Arik. Somehow all my self-control seemed to evaporate where Arik was involved.

"Come here," Charles ordered suddenly, striding toward the low wall. He pointed to a large white satellite dish across the vast lawn. "Make it face us."

Arik raised an eyebrow and turned to concentrate on the gigantic contraption. I watched him carefully, seeing the absolute strain on his face as he grappled with the metal. A low creaking barely reached my ears before Arik gasped, and he leaned heavily on the low wall, sweat pouring off him. I extended a hand towards his hunched form. An exhausted anger met my probing senses before my hand had quite reached him. I glanced over at my brother with pleading eyes. Instantly, he was in my mind, processing what I felt.

_His anger is his strength. He's relying on it to-_

_ To move the metal, _he finished for me.

I pulled my hand away slowly as Charles frowned in concentration.

I thought hard, knowing Charles would read my mind.

_He needs to let go of that fury. He needs to see the light in the world._

Abruptly, he answered, _I think I have an idea._

My twin's presence in my mind faded as he shifted his focus to the still panting Arik.

"You know," he began carefully. "I believe true focus lies somewhere between rage...and serenity." He lifted his left hand to the side of his head. "Would you mind if I...?"

He wiggled his fingers by his temple with a meaningful look. Apprehension hardened Arik's exhausted face, but, slowly, he nodded. Charles pressed two fingers to the side of his head as he always did when doing something difficult with his mutation. As concentration glazed over my brother's eyes, I gasped in wonder. A sudden influx of strange, beautiful emotions, wonder...and adoration poured from him, flooding my own heart even through my raised wards. Wide-eyed, Charles turned to stare at me. He blinked slowly ass though seeing me for the first time. I opened my mouth to discover what was going on, but he silenced me with a shake of his head and returned his attention to a flushed Arik. My eyes darted curiously, uncertainly, between the two men. Charles' eyes glazed over as he delved into Arik's consciousness once more. As I watched, both their eyes fill with moisture, and contented sorrow washed over me. My foot immediately slipped forward to comfort Arik, but I forced myself to stop and merely watch. Two small tears slipped down Arik's cheeks.

"What did you just do to me?" Arik choked out.

Charles tried to nonchalantly wipe a tear from his own eye.

"I accessed the brightest corner of your mind, then your memory system. That was a very beautiful memory, Arik. Thank you."

"I didn't know I still had that," he responded in a broken voice.

I couldn't help but smile at the bliss filling Arik's heart, a bliss so strong I didn't think even the strongest wards would be able to keep it out.

"There's so much more to you than you know," Charles insisted passionately.

"You're not just pain and anger, Arik," I continued. "There's good too. I feel it. Charles sees it. There's joy and peace and...love..."

Charles glanced sideways at me uncertainly before continuing, "And when you are able to access all of that, you'll possess a power none can match. Not even me."

Arik stared back at us with such empty eyes; my heart ached.

"Try now," I whispered.

He turned slowly and stretched a hand out toward the dish. Silence enveloped us, focusing the senses on the huge piece of metal. Slowly, and with loud creaking, the dish obediently turned to face us. Arik's face reflected accomplishment and pure joy as he laughed in relief and pride. I jumped up and down with excitement as Charles and I exchanged broad, proud grins.

When we settled down some, Charles' voice echoed in my head, _Jenny._

I turned to face him, still grinning. As he pressed two fingers to his head, an image formed in my mind that took my breath away. A picture of...me, through Arik's eyes, filled my mind. My mouth opened slightly in surprise and stilled. The image was not simply what I saw in the mirror. It was...more than I could describe. Charles nodded, and the image quickly faded.

Without a word, I promptly strode up to Arik, wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled his lips down to meet mine. He stiffened in surprise but quickly pulled me against him, deepening the kiss. My body melted and molded with his.

He pulled away slightly and murmured huskily, "Jenny."

"Yes?" I gasped, pressing my lips briefly to his once more.

"Your brother's still here," he whispered in my ear.

I giggled. "Right now, I really don't care."

My heart raced from the adoration I both saw in his eyes and felt in his heart.

"Hey!" A female voice called from the house.

Reluctantly, we pulled away from one another and turned to find Moira leaning out of a window.

"The president's about to make his address!"


	9. Chapter 9: Trust

Chapter 9 Trust

Charles glanced at me with a 'we'll talk later' look and quickly led the way to the study. Hand-in-hand, Arik and I followed. The rest were already gathered around our small television. The tension and fear in the room clouded my concentration. As Charles listened to the president's ultimatum, his apprehension swelled. I clenched my eyes shut, desperately trying to maintain my wards. My encounter with Arik, however, was making this particularly difficult. He seemed to sense my struggle, for he wrapped an arm around my waist and held me close. Grateful for the physical, and emotional, support, I rested my head against his shoulder.

"It shall be the policy of this nation, to regard any nuclear missile, launched from Cuba against any nation, in the Western Hemisphere, as an attack, by the Soviet Union, on the United States."

Silence filled the study as the address ended. The anger that constantly burned in Arik's heart suddenly flared to life, causing me to grind my teeth.

"That's where we'll find Shaw," he growled.

I winced and placed a hand on his chest. Though I refrained from using my mutation, my blue eyes met his intently.

"Stop it," I chided softly.

He merely pursed his lips and turned to Alex, who asked, "How do you know?"

"Two superpowers facing off and he wants to start World War III," Charles answered. "He won't leave anything to chance."

I could feel the anxiety in the room growing.

"You've all done really well," I put in, trying to quell this upsurge of nerves. "You have each gained mastery over your own mutations. Charles and I can't tell you how proud we are."

I smiled encouragingly at each of them in turn before meeting my brother's eye.

At a nod from him, I continued, "We're both available if any of you need anything."

"I suggest you all get a good night sleep," Arik stated brusquely, eyes hard. "You're going to need it."

As they stood, I muttered in irritation, "Arik..."

"What?"

"They don't need you adding to their fear."

"They need to know this is no game."

They already know that," I snapped, pulling away from him and clenching my so recently healed hands. "They watched their friend die."

We were now the only two left in the study, though I could feel Charles just outside the room. Arik sighed and took my hands in his, gazing sadly down at them.

"I'm not going to let anything like that happen to you ever again," he whispered huskily.

He pressed his lips gently onto each of my palms. I flushed, and wonderful light emotions filled my chest. He pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly to his chest. Once again, my head was resting comfortably against his shoulder.

"Are you scared?" he murmured into my hair.

I pulled away just enough to lock our gazes.

"For myself? -–No.—For you, Arik.."

I reached up and rested a soft hand against his grizzled cheek.

"I am terrified," I whispered.

He raised an eyebrow.

"This is not my first fight, Jenny..."

"I know," I muttered.

I bit my lip. I didn't quite know how to explain what frightened me. His eyes bore into mine, waiting patiently.

"I'm afraid..." I began slowly. "Of who you will become when you see Shaw."

His anger lanced at my wards at the mere mention of the name, and his eyes narrowed. I huffed in frustration and jerked away from him.

"This is exactly what I mean!" I snapped quite loudly. "I don't want to lose you to your hatred again, Arik! I understand what he did to you."

He opened his mouth to protest, but I held up a hand to silence him.

"No," I continued firmly. "Don't give me that. I relived every moment with you when we took that walk around headquarters. That's the difference between mine and Charles' mutations. He gets facts, data. But I live every. single. emotion. So don't you dare try and tell me I don't understand because I understand better than anyone."

I breathed heavily, glaring up at him.

"You know who I was before we..."

He trailed off with an awkward shrug, and my cheeks flushed. Drawing on his strength for courage, I stepped close to him once more. Slowly, tenderly, I slipped my hands up his muscled chest and over his shoulders to wrap around his neck.

"I love you, Arik," I whispered. "And I need to know this isn't just some skin you've slipped on to get you closer to Shaw."

The words had poured from my mouth unbidden, despite their truth. I barely managed to keep my unruly emotions from spilling into me as well. I watched his face uncertainly, trying to gauge his reaction. But like myself, he wore his mask well. Rather than respond, he leaned down and captured my lips with his. For me, that kiss could have gone on forever. All the passion of those three unspoken words flowed freely into me. Too soon, he was pulling away.

"I love you, Jennifer Xavier," he whispered huskily.

I couldn't help but smile warmly despite the danger that lay before us.

"Then don't give me a reason to be afraid," I whispered teasingly, though the sentiment behind the words was all too real.

He grinned and kissed me again. The feeling was unlike anything I'd ever felt. But as I pulled away from him, smiling broadly, a wave of pure anxiety washed over me, something that was wholly not my own. I loosed a cry of shock and clutched at my aching chest.

"Jenny!" Arik immediately gasped, his hold on my waist tightening.

At the same moment, Charles' voice sounded in my head. _Jenny! What's happening?_

Out loud, I growled under my breath, "I don't need you in my head right now, Charles. I'm fine."

"Like hell you are," Arik muttered, half carrying me to the couch.

"It's nothing," I insisted. "My wards just aren't too strong at the moment."

"That's my fault, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

I opened my mouth to deny this, but Charles burst into the study.

"It most certainly is," he growled abruptly, though with very little accusation or malice.

"Charles..."I sighed.

"Don't 'Charles' me," he snapped, striding briskly up to the pair of us. "You can't keep doing this if we're to stop Shaw!"

"What good is my mutation if I have to keep it locked up all the time?!" I shouted, pulling away from Arik to face Charles. "I don't want to keep hiding from myself!"

"Jenny," Charles sighed. "Your mutation is a wonderful thing. I have always told you that." I crossed my arms over my chest defensively. "But you and I both know how unstable it can be." He reached out a hand and pressed it to the side of my face, our matching blue eyes locked. "I can't lose my sister."

Fully abashed, I lowered my gaze.

"I'm sorry, Charles, I know you're right. It's the way it's always been, and it's the way it has to be."

He gave a sad nod. But what then...was I to do with my love for Arik? It was too much to think about at the moment.

Softly, I muttered, "I'm uh...gonna go find Raven. I think she needs some girl talk."

With that, I pulled away from both men and fled the study. My mind raced with what had happened with Arik, and then Charles' words. It was a good thing no one could read my emotions at that moment. They'd be incomprehensible. Instead, I focused on the waves of anxiety, self-loathing, and uncertainty, following the trail to Raven's room. Taking a deep breath, I knocked softly.

"Raven?" I called. "It's Jen. Can I come in?"

"If you want," came the surly reply.

Fighting the urge to roll my eyes, I pushed into the room. Raven stood in her natural blue form, staring at her reflection.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," she said with a grimace as I approached.

I grimaced wryly. "I've known you too long, Raven, and we've been through too much."

I sat on the bed behind her as she examined herself. Raven had, of course, struggled with her appearance all her life. I had done my best to encourage her, but the more years that passed, the more difficult it became.

Finally, I tried quietly, "It's not your fault you have to hide. It's theirs."

"Whose?" Raven scoffed, glancing at me in the mirror.

"Everyone," I answered with a shrug. "All those idiots who can't appreciate your beauty."

"Because I'm a freak," she muttered under her breath.

"No," I countered firmly. "You merely represent an unexpected change, and we naturally fear what we don't understand. I have only ever asked you to hide to protect you as a child."

I stood and approached her.

Resting a hand on her deep blue shoulder, I continued in a whisper, "But now, I suppose you are old enough to choose for yourself." I fought back a wince at her renewed doubt. "Either choice will be difficult; either will have its challenges. But, it's time for you to embrace the unique beauty that you are."

Uncertainty continued to gnaw at her, and consequently, at me.

"Will anyone ever love me for me, like this? Could anyone look at me the way Arik does you?" She took a deep breath, depression radiating from her in fierce waves. "I'm tired of hiding, Jenny."

"I know, honey," I murmured. "Whatever you choose, I'll be right beside you."

"How am I supposed to make that choice?" she asked, desperation clear in her voice.

"By trusting your heart," I stated simply. "You know your own heart better than even me, and it'll be more reliable than any other voice."

"But..."

I could feel full panic threatening to strangle her heart. I latched onto her shoulders and spun her around to face me.

Embracing her tightly, I whispered with a passionate ferocity, "You are my sister, Raven. Nothing will ever change that, but this is your choice, yours and yours alone." I pulled away and kissed her on the cheek. "You don't have to make it now."

With that, I turned and strode from the room. Some might have called it cruel to leave her in such a state, but I firmly believed this was something she needed to do on her own, no matter how nervous I grew. One thing I had learned as an empath was that every person had an innate desire, a need, to be known. And when that need failed to be met...I shook my head. It was in Raven's hands now, and there were others who needed encouragement just now. I knocked softly on another door further down the hall.

"Alex? Can I come in?"


End file.
